Johnny Storm
by peacefulsands
Summary: One sentence for each of fifty prompts about Johnny Storm, the Human Torch.


**Title : Johnny Storm in Fifty Sentences**

**Fandom : **Fantastic Four

**Rating **: PG-13

Written for the 1sentencefic challenge to write fifty sentences, one for each of fifty prompts using Table 3.

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**Sound** – He's grown used to ignoring the sound of Ben's nagging.

**2. ****Taste** – He has a taste for the extravagant, the flamboyant and the female form with great assets.

**3. ****Party** – Of course, he likes a party; Ben and Reid are the only people he knows who don't ; even Sue used to like a good time.

**4. ****Hot** – He was hot before he became the Torch, now he's smoking!

**5. ****Flee** – The only thing he's ever tried running from was hard work.

**6. ****Apology** – He'll give an apology when one's due, but there will also be an element of attitude tied in with it.

**7. ****Pride** – The more he learns to control his powers, the more he's becoming proud of what he can achieve with them and the more he wants those achievements to be worthwhile.

**8. ****Denial** – Johnny has never lived a life of denial, so when Reid tries to confine him to the Baxter Building he's a fool to think Johnny is really going to stay put ad infinitum.

**9. ****Mess** – If he's pushed, he'll admit he's made a mess of a few things, particularly since he's gained his new powers; seriously, fire can do a lot of damage in a very short space of time, so it's not really his fault.

**10. ****Fate** – Fate or Destiny, or plain old Good Luck put him on that ship, being hit by that wave, gaining those powers; he's just thankful he didn't end up like Ben.

**11. ****Stay** – He stays because he knows what they can achieve if they learn to work together; the power for good will increase exponentially and he's not so egocentric not to realize that's a good thing, particularly when people like Von Doom are still out there somewhere.

**12. ****Leave**** - **There are times when he wants to leave, strike out on his own, away from Reid and Sue and Ben's ever judgmental eye.

**13****. ****Moon** – He's like a meteorite shooting across the moonlit sky.

**14. ****Brand** – Seriously, he's a celebrity, a brand name; he's going to take advantage of it while he can.

**15. ****Charity** – Charity begins at home, and for a long time, he's been used to looking out for Number One.

**16. ****Second** **Best** – He grew up as second best in his family's eyes, Susan was of course, perfect; so if he couldn't please, he'd find some other way to make them notice him and somehow he's never grown out of it.

**17. ****Passion** – He has a passion for life, for living every moment and enjoying it.

**18. ****Fever** – It never ceases to be strange to feel his temperature rising as if he's got a fever but with a whole new set of associated effects.

**19. ****Hug** – There are times when he'd do anything for a hug of appreciation from his sister, an acknowledgement that he's more than just a liability, but in the meantime he has his fangirls and they are free with more than just hugs.

**20. ****Smoke** – No smoke without fire and somehow he gets the blame even when it isn't his fault.

**21. ****Gloat** – There are times when he can't resist the urge to gloat that he got the really hot superpower in more ways than one.

**22. ****Judge** – Man cannot be judged by his looks alone; shame that because stood next to Reid and Ben, Johnny's pretty sure that he wins hand down, even before their little trip to space ruined Ben's chances of ever looking even halfway decent.

**23. ****Defense** – In his defense, he would say that yes he can be an asshole but that he doesn't mean to be one all the time, only sometimes.

**24. ****Sick** – He's sick to death of Victor Von Doom; he never did think he was good enough for Susie.

**25. ****Altered State** – The Human Torch is one heck of an altered state to be in.

**26. ****Slow** – He was never one for living life in the slow lane.

**27. ****Tempted** – He is tempted by many things in life and if he doesn't absolutely have to, why should he say no.

**28. ****New** – Foolhardy and reckless are hardly new ways to describe him, so Reid's complaints fall on deaf ears.

**29. ****Hold On** – He figures he's going to hold on tight, because this is going to be one hell of a ride while it lasts.

**30. ****Safe** – The realization that they're counting on him, really and truly counting on him to make the world a safer place is somewhat of a shock.

**31. ****Shock** – Suddenly bursting into flames one day was one hell of a shock, but he's adaptable and when the shock wore off, he was already working out how to use this new skill to his advantage.

**32. ****Serious** – He leaves serious to Susie and even more so to Reid; nagging is clearly Ben's department, but he's got fun down to a fine art.

**33. ****Desk** – He never had wanted a desk job, but this is way more exciting than he'd ever imagined he could have.

**34. ****Apron** – He's spent enough of his life hanging around on airport aprons to know that being able to fly himself is awesome.

**35. ****Breakfast** – He needs a substantial breakfast because his metabolism burns fast and he's using up calories quicker than before.

**36. ****Harm** – For all his 'don't care' attitude, he's never actually wanted to cause anyone any harm, well, anyone other than Von Doom.

**37. ****Muscle** – He'd like to be able to say that there was more to him than muscles, attitude and good looks, but he's got little actual proof of that fact, even though both he and Susie know he could be intelligent if he just concentrated long enough and stopped trying to show off.

**38. ****Sharp** – His wit is sharp, but Susie's tongue is sharper.

**39. ****Fix** – There comes a point at which he figures he will want to fix all his mistakes, but he hasn't got there yet.

**40. ****Flicker** – He is still in awe of that moment when he can bring a flicker of flame to life in the palm of his hand or on the end of his fingers, before allowing it to consume his whole being.

**41. ****Sweet** – He likes sweet girls, and hot girls, and babes, and girls with attitude and spark and . . . you know what he can't think of many types of girls that he doesn't like, providing they've looked after themselves and they don't want to analyse him too deeply.

**42. ****Art** – He has to snicker at the preposterous sense of the artistic in Von Doom when he sees the colossal statue of the man.

**43. ****Shade** – He'll never live his life in the shade.

**44. ****Intelligent** – If he can he leaves the intelligent conversation to the sensible members of the team, or should he say the boring ones with nothing better to do with their time.

**45. ****Blood** – He'd like to avenge every drop of blood that Von Doom has ever spilled.

**46. ****Laughter** – He's quick to laugh at the shallow and insignificant, but that doesn't mean that there isn't more going on beneath the surface even then.

**47. ****Hair** – He's happy with his hair the way it is, even if Ben does accuse him of being pretty and obsessed with his looks; it's probably true anyway.

**48. ****Nature** – Nature has made him something more than a man, more than average and mundane and he's pretty pleased with that outcome.

**49. ****Speak Up** – He's never been afraid to speak up and piss other people off.

**50. ****Animal** – He is not some kind of animal; he has thoughts and feelings and he cares about the harm he causes to innocent people; none of that is going to stop him partying and having a good time though.


End file.
